


Garroth's Legend

by 01_WishfulThinking_10



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Challenges, Character Death, Fights, Friendship, GARMAU AS IS IN CANON, Garroth is great, I love him, Loneliness, MEANING CARROTH'S CRUSH ON HER OK, Magic-Users, NO RAGING AT ME PLZ, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Running Away, Shadow Knights - Freeform, idk if my descriptions of violence count but i'll put the warning up anyways, major character death coz they major in this story, poor wittle bab, those who know canon will know who dies, tyranny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01_WishfulThinking_10/pseuds/01_WishfulThinking_10
Summary: Garroth Ro'Maeve is on the run. He needs to escape his overpowering father and responsibilities and above all, his forced engagement. So he hides his face behind a helm and travels to find a new town to protect and to escape the reach of his influential family. He had no idea what was in store for him when he was directed by an old friend in the direction of Phoenix Drop, a struggling, humble town that needs him about as much as he needs it.This fic is Garroth's story. Set from when he first made escape from the tyrannical O'Khasis until his first few encounters with our raven-haired heroine, Aphmau. The first Ro'Maeve son's life will change revolutionarily in the duration of his story.[tags present might not be in the actual story yet but will be in the future, please keep that in mind]





	1. A change of scenery

He looked out into the sunset, ready for a new beginning, desperate to leave behind the darkness of the place he once called home.

He wanted a new leaf, a blank slate, a fresh piece of paper on which to write his own story.

He was going to guard. To protect a town and help the Lord. He wanted to find a good Lord, one who would share his passion for ensuring the wellbeing of the people.

His story, it would be great.

There would be adventure. Swordfights and feats of greatness to better safeguard the development and people of his village.

There would be friendship. He would bond with his town, they'd all care for him and each other.

There would be challenges, and the great soaring feeling of overcoming them.

There might even be love, he had once -as a child- been obsessed with stories of Lords and their guards, falling in love. (though this was hardly a priority to him) (and ridiculously unlikely… right?)

 

He travelled, his first priority being lengthening the distance between him and his old village-state. On the way he picked up a new set of armour for need of disguise and the yearn to shed his 'old self', yet still unable to change his usual choice of a crucifix shape featured on the front. He made sure he had a helmet.

It was strange.

He had grown accustomed to not wearing a helmet, or wearing one that didn't cover much of his face. He had always been proud of his, frequently labelled 'handsome', face. But he needed to stay under the radar before the search for him was withdrawn and he was positive that strolling through all the surrounding towns, showing off his well-known features, wasn't going to help whatsoever.

 

"Turn over a new leaf Garroth" he muttered to himself as he looked beyond the furthest town from his home that he had ever been allowed to visit.

 

The smart thing to do upon the impending nightfall would be to stay in the nearby inn or campsite which would not only mean safety, but a well-rested body and mind for the next day. Yet Garroth, usually a logical and measured thinker, was carried away by his own giddiness and excitement. So he travelled.

 

By sheer luck he encountered no hostility from either people nor monster, so instead he rode upon his horse, stolen from him fathers stables, until he met ocean. He could see the land stretched in a big curve and came to a point a fair distance away. It would be too easy to reach that area by boat, not so much by horse. Garroth thought hard before making his decision. He'd sail there before morning, rest there, and then travel back towards the arch of the curved land. He said his goodbyes to his faithful stead, setting the beautiful black mare free, before renting a small yet sturdy boat and setting sail.

 

The moonlight glinting off the calm waters brought a smile to his face. Turning around to see the rapidly shrinking towns behind him, he felt a laugh pushing up his throat. He took off his helm and let the laughter out, a joyous sound he hadn't heard from his own mouth in a long, long time. since before Vylad…

 

The thought of the brown haired boy he called his brother brought a sadness to Garroth and for once he was allowed to let his tears fall free. He yearned for him to be here, to see what he had accomplished, for he would surely be laughing with him, joking and probably doing some stupid little dance. That was the Vylad he knew and would always love. His previous smile returned, fully fledged and accompanied by more tears. The mix of emotions, pouring out instead of bottled up for years on end, felt so good, so freeing and so… Him… that Garroth found himself feeling nothing but hope for what lay ahead in store for him and his future.

 

>>>

 

Rubbing his eyes as he woke, he briskly got ready. He had been sleeping in a vacant house in the town near the ocean. It had been too dark and he had been too tired to read the sign announcing the name of the village he had stayed in, but as he reached the edge of the town he saw the sign, nailed to the wooden fence, the words _Bright Port_ carved in neatly _._ He recognised the name, of course, as he had been forced to study the Ru'an region over and over until it was indented in his memory. But there was a small prick at the back of his mind that told him he knew something else about this place. He stood there for too long, trying to figure out just what it was that sent his mind on a frantic memory hunt to remember. So long, in fact, that he was only jolted from his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

"Excuse me sir, you've been standing there for a while and I was wondering if I could help you…?" said a strong, feminine voice from behind him. He span around, ready to apologise and be on his way, only to find himself freezing up, eyes widening. He was thankful for his helmet when he felt his jaw go slack and fall open, he couldn’t speak. His throat was choked up with surprise, nostalgia and utter happiness. He had to force himself back from hugging the woman he saw before him.

 

"Um, I am Azura…" she said unsurely when he didn't reply "I'm the head guard here in Bright Port"

 

The throb of pride for her in his chest almost led him to yank off his helmet and congratulate her profusely for achieving their shared dream so soon, but there were other people around, he had to be smart.

 

"Head guard? Congratulations Azzy" he said casually, watching as her sapphire eyes widened.

 

"G-Garroth?" she whispered, looking up at him. He had barely nodded before Azura had clasped his arm and led him back through the town to a raised wooden house with a reinforced door. A sign read **_Lord Burt._** She unlocked it and pulled him inside, closing the shutters and locking the door behind them.

 

"What are you doing here Garroth?" she hissed. Garroth assumed she'd already heard news of his disappearing act. "And more importantly, why did you never tell me you were a _Ro'Maeve!"_

 

"Didn't want you to think differently of me" he admitted after a moment, pulling off his helmet. When he saw the slight blush on Azura's face, he added to himself;

_And to keep you safe and out of my family's trouble._

 

When Azura had told him of her true feelings about him, he had been shocked. And concerned. He had just recently been told that he was to marry some girl he'd never met and he was still unsure about how he felt about Azura herself. He had told her that he didn't see her that way in order to protect her, he had no idea how his family would react if he told them that he didn't want to marry the Lord of Scaleswind's daughter because of Azura. He knew his father would do something terrible. She seemed to have recovered well from her rejection and instead focused on their friendship. He was grateful, he hadn't wanted to lose her as a friend yet he had known to keep her ignorant, it was safer that way.

 

"Fair enough Garroth…" she said after a moment, apparently deep in thought "But you still haven't answered my question" she looked directly at him. He felt guilty at the glimmer of hope in her eyes. She wanted him to say he came there for her.

 

"How much do you know about my disappearance?" he asked quietly, after a moment.

 

"Only that you are no longer in O'Khasis and that there is an immense reward for your safe return" she said, cocking an eyebrow. Garroth nodded, looking away from the blonde woman. She was wearing a green cloak over her armour and a headband over her head, holding her hair in place. Her yellowy-blonde hair was cut just at her shoulder, neat and practical, framing her gentle face.

 

"I am being forced to marry the daughter of Scaleswind's Lord" he admitted, voice soft. His eyes flicked upwards to her face and he could see the mixed emotions in her expression, followed by the rush to hide it. She didn't know what to make of this information.

 

"And so you ran away?" she asked, looking at her hands. Obvious internal conflict clouded her bluebell eyes. Garroth nodded once again.

 

"I'm planning on heading west" he said, pointing. Azura turned as if expecting to see the land he was pointing at inside the dark house. "I hope to find a small town where I can pretend to be a knight in training sent there or something… at least until this blows over a little" he said, the original excitement he had felt last night was trickling back in. Azura studied his expression for a moment before she spoke, sighing.

 

"there is a small village not too far from here by boat" she said, pointing in the same direction Garroth had been a moment ago "the Lord is good and kind and I'm sure he would accept you there, even if you told him who you are"

Garroth beamed at her, about to speak his thanks but she continued to speak.

 

"the town is small and undeveloped, it needs a lot of work" she warned "you would have to do a lot of work there" again he tried to speak but she kept on talking.

 

"Before you say anything else, I just have to ask…" she began, searching his face "if you are from O'Khasis, then why did you tell me you lived in my village? You know, with the guard academy?"

 

"I… I lied to you" Garroth gulped, the weight of his guilt hunching his shoulders "I lived in one of my family's holiday homes with my mother and youngest brother for the duration of my education. I wanted to be normal for once, to be free to make friends and have fun without restrictions. Something my father had never allowed since he became the Lord of O'Khasis." he felt a tear form but he refused to let it fall.

"I just wanted to be viewed the same as everyone else, I never wanted to lie to you Azzy"

 

"Garroth it's ok…" she said sadly "It just leaves me wondering what else you told me that wasn't true…"

 

"I tried to tell you the truth whenever I could…" he assured her. She nodded. The silence that followed seemed to last aeons, drenched in mixed emotions, both good and bad. Eventually, she reached for her iron shield, which was leaning against the wall, and gestured for him to follow her.

 

They walked towards a small wooden building that looked somewhat like a guard station, inside there were other guards and sets of armour and swords on stands. Azura walked through everyone to a back room, shutting the door securely behind them. she walked behind some crates and disappeared. Garroth looked where she had gone and found an open trapdoor with a ladder built into the wall leading downwards. He slowly descended, unsure of what could be down there, and found himself in a well-lit stone room.

There were three sets of armour, all very strong and expensive-looking. Two were accompanied with glistening diamond swords and all three had matching shimmering diamond shields. Garroth's eyes widened at the display, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Azura walked over and pulled a shield and sword off the wall and held them out for Garroth who slowly took them, sure he wasn't worthy of such great tools.

 

"A-are you sure Azura?" he said, surprised when his voice came out a whisper "I can't possibly-"

 

"You'll need them" she assured him "and it's not like we were planning on using them anytime soon" she gave him a smirk. "Well, except this one…"

She unsheathed her own sword and Garroth saw immediately that it was the missing one from the wall. It was identical in every way, sharp, long and deadly. Only the hilt of hers had been carved with a cursive letter A.

 

"Thank you so much Azura" he said slowly, beaming. "I am in your debt"

 

"What are friends for?" she smiled back "But I am definitely holding you to that"

He laughed and she led him to another ladder in the room, up to a different trapdoor that opened up to outside the station. They walked to the docks where Garroth's boat waited, they bid each other goodbye and Garroth promised to visit before setting off, the name of the village he would soon call home repeating over and over in his mind.

 

_Phoenix Drop._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now I have another fic to update, yay…?  
> I've been rewatching the first season of Diaries and omg can't believe I forgot I love Garroth so much.  
> I wanted to write about him so… tada~  
> I promise there will be more characters and stuff later, but i prefer to add characters and tags when they apply to what I've actually posted so ye.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying,
> 
> ~Wishful


	2. A welcoming village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Phoenix Drop

He found no dock upon his arrival at the village, but he had expected that. Heeding Azura's warning, Garroth had decided to expect the worst of the state of the town. It would much easier to adapt if he received what he expected and/or better, so that’s what would happen by his decision.

He tied his boat down in a small beachy area and climbed a small, steep hill covered with lush grass and trees, flowers dotted here and there. When he stood upon the top of the hill, he found wat he was looking for.

 

Square wooden houses sat at random intervals, a small farm containing minimal resources between two of these. There was no real path and trees seemed to get in the way of buildings and people regularly. The houses themselves seemed too modest to be called houses, huts was a more accurate word. But Garroth smiled. A town like that is very obvious in showing what it needs to develop. It would take hard work, but he knew what direction to go. First though, he needed to find the Lord.

 

Wandering down to the street, he caught a better look at the people. They didn't look as though they'd ever had much to live with, in terms of money, possession and food, but they seemed happy. Happier than Garroth had been, swimming in power and wealth as a 'son of O'Khasis'.

He had never wanted to be part of something so much in his entire life. Eagerly, he approached the nearest person; a robust, boisterous looking young man of average height with slightly curled black hair and green eyes, a light and confident smirk on his face.

 

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find the Lord around here…?" Garroth said cautiously, hoping with everything he had that the man knew and that the Lord was in town presently, not away on some trip.

The man looked him up and down with mischievous green eyes before replying in a deep and hearty voice,

 

"Hello my good fellow! You must be a new guard! You look like a guard… you're a guard right?" he asked, a thick black eyebrow raised. Garroth didn't say anything, mostly due to his bewilderment.

 

"Well, you're in luck!" the man continued, ignoring Garroth's lack of reply "I, in fact, am the Lord…" He put his hands on his hip and thrust out his chest in a proud way, Garroth had to keep himself from groaning. A Lord like this would be hard to deal with all the time. Before he could reply, he saw a red haired woman walk towards them with both an amused and exasperated look on her face. She was quite an elegant woman, fabric was woven in some parts of her hair which fluttered lightly in the breeze, pointed tips of her ears stuck out slightly from the red. Her eyes were a very soft magenta colour that wasn't too bright or too pale. In her arms she held a child, a baby boy by the looks of it, with a small tuft of blonde hair on his head and big blue eyes that stared in amazement at everything he could see.

Garroth was very suddenly struck with memories of him as a child, sitting on his mother's lap as she told him stories about when he was a baby and how cute he was. A sad smile splayed across his lips and he was, once again, grateful for the mask of his helm.

 

"Brendan" the woman said, once she had approached, and the man -Brendan he supposed- visibly jumped at her voice, all glory forgotten. "I hope you are not telling this man false statements about you being the Lord here"

 

"N-no…" Brendan said guiltily "I was just…" he stepped away slowly before sprinting, full pelt, away. The woman laughed and Garroth smiled, unsure of what to make of what had just happened.

 

"My sincerest apologies for Brendan" she chuckled, the baby looking up at her "He likes to pretend he's a lot more important that he is"

 

"It's quite alright" Garroth assured "I just hope you could point me in the direction of the real Lord…?" he asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. The woman, to his relief, nodded.

 

"That'd be my husband, Lord Caleb" she started walking, gesturing for him to follow "I am Matilda and this is our child, Levin" she said, smiling down happily at her baby who had fallen asleep peacefully in her arms.

 

"Levin's a great name" Garroth replied. They walked through a large cluster of trees and a hill until they reached a house in a small clearing. It was a modest house, made of a light coloured wood with a darker wood ceiling. Through the window he could see a man talking to someone. Garroth and Matilda walked through the front door to find the man writing on a piece of paper with a woman standing next to him with an eager smile on her face.

 

She had long blond hair, pulled back into a ponytail down her back. She had deep blue eyes behind large black glasses. She wore a pink jacket and sensible black plants.

 

"Ah, Emmalyn!" Matilda said, smiling widely "You're here about the book order, correct?" The woman nodded brightly.

 

"Yes! I can't wait to start my own library!" Emmalyn sighed "It's been a small dream of mine" She giggled a bit, dreamy expression on her face.

 

Evidently it was actually a slightly bigger than small dream, but Garroth didn't feel like it was his place to say anything.

 

"I think that's all…" the man who had been writing said, studying the paper in his hands "does this look right Emmalyn?" he looked up and noticed Garroth and Matilda standing there, baby Levin dozing in her arms.

 

"Oh! Hello…!" he smiled "Matilda, I didn't expect you back so soon. A nice surprise nonetheless"

He had blue eyes too, a striking light blue, and a mess of dirty blond hair. He wore a plain shirt tucked into dark brown pants. Black leather boots on his feet and a belt slung over his shoulder and across his torso held a sword against his back, ready for quick and easy reach. He handed the paper to Emmalyn who shot out of the house excitedly.

 

"And… who is this?" he said, looking Garroth up and down. Matilda placed Levin in a crib by the window.

 

"That's what we're here to talk about, actually" she said, walking to stand beside who Garroth assumed was her husband, Lord Caleb "He's hoping to get a job guarding here in Phoenix Drop"

The man raised an eyebrow but he perked up, hopeful.

 

"Is that right? Well, then what is your name?"

 

"That's actually another thing I wanted to talk to you about" Garroth said, they both looked confused "Azura said I could trust you… is that right?"

 

"Azura! You know her?" the lord perked up again "an old friend of mine! She knows us quite well, so I suppose if you trust her, you should trust us" he reasoned. Garroth nodded, lifting his hands to take his helmet off.

 

"My name is Garroth Ro'Maeve"

 

After a moment their eyes widened in surprise.

 

"You… you’re the guy… The one who went missing… the son of O'Khasis" Matilda said, obviously gobsmacked, one hand over her mouth.

Garroth nodded again.

 

"Then we _do_ have something to talk about…" Lord Caleb said, face hardened and serious, his bright blue eyes looking almost stormy now "Something of utmost importance"

 

>>> 

 

Garroth walked around, taking in the town and its surrounding area. The landscape was beautiful, lush trees and grass and flowers, a beautiful view of the sea and hills surrounding the little town to form a sort of safe haven. There were wild goats and rabbits around the outskirts of town and promising looking caverns nearby that would defiantly come in handy when the time came to collect more materials.

As he strolled around, taking note of places for improvement and building, he recalled the conversation he'd just had.

 

Lord Caleb and Matilda had both listened patiently when he explained his story, nodding like they understood, even smiling when he talked distastefully of his father and his politics. It was one of the first times he'd been allowed to say those things. To talk freely of his own opinions and views.

It was yet another taste of that freedom that sent his heart soaring.

Matilda and Caleb had graciously let Garroth be a guard for Phoenix Drop and promised to protect his identity. Their only request was that he help develop the town which, Garroth told them, he already planned to do. He swore the oath that he knew off-by-heart to Lord Caleb and he was on his way to start at his new job.

 

And so he walked, getting ideas for the village's improvement, becoming acquainted with the area and meeting the villagers. He saw Emmalyn dashing around with that book order in her hand and he properly introduced himself. He found another Guard called Dale drinking root beer under a tree. They talked for a bit and Garroth founding himself happy to be working with him. There were two women, sisters he thought, one of them was eyeing Dale with interest. Garroth decided to leave them be.

 

He got further along, absorbed in his own thoughts and plans for the quaint little village a soon realised he'd walked too far. There were no more houses around here.

Just as he was in the process of turning back, Garroth heard a groan of pain.

Senses on high alert, he crept towards where the sound was coming from. More moans of distress spurred him into moving faster. Soon enough, Garroth found himself in a small clearing.

There in the grass lay a young man.

He was hunched in on himself, blood dripping out of cuts and gashes on his arms and torso. One particularly bad cut ran along his jaw and cheek, the crimson liquid plastering his scruffy deep brown hair to his pale face.

Garroth ran over.

 

"You need help, sir" he spluttered, shocked "let me take you back to my village". With a jolt, he realised it really was _his_ village now. He belonged there, he was welcomed.

A wet cough pulled him from his thoughts and he focused back down to the man. He opened his eyes, which were a very dark brown, and looked up at Garroth and he realised; he was barely a man. He was young, about the age that Garroth graduated guard school at; 16, about 5 of 6 years younger than Garroth himself.

Carefully, he helped the injured boy up and half carried, half walked him back to the town.

 

"What's your name?" Garroth asked slowly, trying to momentarily distract the dark-haired boy from the pain he must be feeling.

 

"Z-Zenix" he spat in a rough voice after a couple moment's hesitation. Garroth nodded.

 

"We'll find you some help Zenix" he said, marvelling at how someone so hurt could manage an expression so surly. Despite the situation, Zenix appeared merely annoyed at being so badly beat up, like it was a nuisance. It was a very different expression to the one Garroth had found him displaying when he was groaning in pain on the grass.

Ignoring this, Garroth called out for anyone who could help the boy the moment they reached the edge of the village. One of the blond sisters Garroth had seen earlier offered a bed and the other ran to fetch Lord Caleb. Soon after seeing Zenix, he announced he would head to Bright Port to get a doctor.

 

Feeling like he was only taking up room in the little hut, he informed the blonde woman (who told him her name was Molly) he'd be outside before leaning against a strong oak tree next to the house.

As he stared absently at his armoured hand, slick with the hurt boy's blood, he found himself hoping with everything he had that Zenix would be ok.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Garroth…  
> If only you knew what Zenix does later…  
> Also, it never says what the old lord was called so I named him Caleb *shrugs*
> 
> This story is basically just a distraction from other things so it won't me updated much at this point. Once I've finished another story, it'll probably become a higher priority, but at the moment…  
> But thanks for reading!  
> All the love,
> 
> ~Wishful

**Author's Note:**

> My DeviantArt: https://01wishfulthinking10.deviantart.com  
> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/justWishful5  
> Come talk to me!


End file.
